whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Boggan (CTD)
Boggans are born of dreams of hearth and home. If roads go ever on, the goal is always the return. They derive their greatest pleasures from work and a job well done. Honest work, good company, and a regular routine are all they need. Of all the Kithain they are known for their honesty and integrity. It is said they are as honest as the dirt under their fingernails. History The Boggans are not the earliest of the fae. In fact the only kith younger is probably the Nockers. As they tell it to themselves, they were born to clean up the mess the others made. War of the Trees The boggans came into existence during the War of the Trees; the big battle between the Tuatha de Danaan and the Fomorians in the furthest recesses of history. While these two god-like races battled it out for generations, humanity, which was only just pulling itself up from its primal state, was being overlooked and no one was making sure they survived the battle. They were in danger of being so emotionally scarred that they would always be in a primal state and never reach their noble possibilities, or becoming extinct. And while the Tuatha were engaged in the war, they did take some care for mortals, at least more than their opponents, and sent their children, the kithain, to try and help humanity. Obviously, the other kith weren't what humanity needed. They were too wild to help a humanity on the cusp of civilization. And so humanity dreamed something new and the boggans, either as unconscious creations of mortals alone or with the aid of the Tuatha de Danaan, came to be. Early Days In the early days of the kith, while they were much smaller, their powers were even greater. A single boggan could make vast fields yield produce, build magnificent homes in a night, or make humans more fertile or long-lived. Eventually they also took on duties of punishing the humans who preyed on others. Because of the boggans the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve survived the War of the Trees. As the war continued, the other kith, seeing how good the boggans were with mortals, asked for their help as well. While their first duties were to mortals, they couldn't deny their fae brethren needed help as well. But in a secret meeting of all the kith, the boggans decided humans came first. When the others complained to the Tuatha de Danaan, they declared that the boggans would be required to help all in need, human or fae. Some saw this as a curse or said they deserved extra pay. Some speculate this is when the first boggan turned unseelie. Those who complained loudest also got geased to never receive payment for their work, which some speculate is why todays boggans have such a hard time receiving even a thank you for their services. After this, some actually went to the Fomorians, figuring they would be needy as well. Most declared themselves neutral and helped all who came to them. The Mythic Age With the Mythic Age, after the war between the Tuatha and the Fomorians ended, the boggans continued to protect, serve, and guide mortals... taking them from wandering tribes to the early great civilizations. They were worshiped as gods at times, as were all the kithain. They could have eliminated starvation, homelessness and maybe war but chose not to. In fact they rarely assisted humans directly, preferring to inspire and nudge through dreams of agriculture and animal husbandry, or baking bread and building homes. But making the humans do it themselves they kept them honest and strong. Bringing humanity to this point was both a success and a defeat, though. As men and women became more sure of themselves and more settled, their dreams and fears became the same. This helped keep the Fomorians locked away but, as they pushed away their wildest fears and turned to order, all the fae were pushed away as well. Dreams became less vivid and their beliefs in the supernatural less important. As human dreams faded the Dreaming pulled away. The Sundering During the Sundering, the Boggans began to take on a much smaller role in the world. Earlier, one of them may have claimed a whole island, mountain range, or kingdom as their protectorate. As their powers diminished, the ideas of micromanagement became more feasible. While some ambitious fae may have taken on the care of a whole valley, town, or sacred glen, most limited themselves to a single home, farm, or family. It's easier to inspire a small group rather than a large one. Plus this brought the boggans closer to their dreamers. While earlier boggans could have had whole temples dedicated to them and the attendant sacrifices, during the Sundering they learned to take pleasure in a bowl of porridge or cream. Such adaptations made them better prepared for what came next. The Shattering & Interregnum There isn't much to say about the Shattering from a boggan perspective. What would have happened if all the fae had left? The blessing to the boggans at the time was that they were close to humanity and their knowledge of mortals was instrumental to devising the Changeling Way. Also, as their proximity made it much easier for them to adapt to life as mortals. They were used to human labor. This meant they were usually doing double duty... looking out for and Musing mortals while taking care of their fae kin who were less able to adapt to the world. In what few freeholds survived the Shattering, boggans became indispensable for caring for them. The early motleys also relied heavily on them. Middle Ages Interestingly enough, many boggans ended up tied to the Catholic Church as monks, nuns, and priests during the Interregnum. Monastic life was good for them as it promoted peaceful living and work ethic and outreach to the community. Plus there were some real creative illuminators and dreamers in the scriptoria. Parish priests were, again, a good way to keep doing what boggans do best as were roles of sherif and magistrate. Others continued to work for the families they cared for before, but now as farmhands or artisans. Renaissance & Revolutions While the Renaissance was a great time for art and innovation and exploration, very little changed for those in the lowest social strata. While Satyrs and Pooka and Eshu lived it up in the salons and ships of the era, the boggans mostly stayed where they were still needed... on the homestead caring for dreamers. The few who did wander beyond the familiar ended up in places arguing for socialist doctrines and workers' rights. Few boggans were in the first rush to explore the "New World" but they quickly followed their dreamers there and saw in the colonies a place to let their dreams of democracy flourish. If the fae were severed from their nobles then the burgess should follow suit. Boggans led in shaping what became the American Revolution. Thomas Paine and Thomas Jefferson both had boggan muses and many boggans were at the Constitutional Convention. Only partially successful in the United State and with the horrid failure in France, the Boggans got out of playing a major part in politics. Abolition & Industry Even without politics, though, there were plenty of issues in which to be caught up for these fae. Epidemics, genocide, slavery, and industry were rife and the boggans went to work, so speak, with the last two. Slavery bothers boggans because it is forced labor instead of labor with compensation and recognition. Many became abolitionists or worked on the Underground Railroad or lobbied to end the practice. The other form of slavery they fought against was sweatshops and unsafe factory conditions which dehumanized labor as well and many boggans were labor movers, agitators, and even board members seeking to make living and working conditions better for the working class. It's the labor movement that got the boggans into organized crime as well, since the Mafia was involved in both. Bootleg liquor was a big boggan business in the day and speakeasies were major boggan enterprises as well. Such things were Glamorous and appealed to the boggan spirit of creativity and hospitality. Plus if you're in the midst of it you can care for the people involved. Several Prostitution rings house boggans (who try to take care of the working girls and boys.) There are fewer boggans involved in gun running, extortion, and drug trafficking. While some boggans interpret providing a junkie with a fix or arming vulnerable street thugs as a way to answer the Call of the Needy, most are less than comfortable with the long-range effects of that kind of “help”. The Great Depression During the Great Depression boggans, feeling that they had abandoned farmers who were always their first and primary dreamers, reached out to those affected in the Dust Bowl, wether by organizing food drives or moving to shanty towns to help ease suffering. Some of the unseelie, or just more vindictive boggans, took to punishing bankers and land owners who took advantage of the thousands of displaced people. The Resurgence & Accordance War The Resurgence came as close as anything has ever come to dividing the boggans, who are normally a very united kith. Some figured 600 years of doing things without the Sidhe proved their ability to do without while others only saw their disappointments and turned to the nobility to make things better. And so boggans were on both sides of the Accordance War, though without bad feelings for each other. As the wave of Glamour from the Moon-landing washed over the planet and reignited sleeping balefires, the boggans were the first to step up and open the old freeholds and begin caring for them, as they had done with most still active ones during the Interregnum. This was their primary function during the War, not that their weren't some warriors, but they played to their strengths. (To this day, there are very, very few freeholds that don't have at least one boggan intrinsically tied to its workings and they know the secrets as much as any Sluagh, without the distrust, and they have the keys.) After the War, their way with people was important to the peace forged by High King David. Disappearance & Discordance Even the Boggans don't know who'd behind the disappearance of High King David. They advise themselves to stay away from insecure nobility and, if one does come to serve a noble household, then to choose one that can stand up to the Urban Renewal League and other violent sorts. Culture A warm hearth, a well-stocked kitchen, and a comfortable bed are all essential in a boggan home. While some are known for their talent in the kitchen or parlor, many find jobs in construction work, emergency services, and other such occupations. If the work is honest, the boggan is at home. A boggan's life is centered on helping the people he or she deems "worthy." What "worthy" or "help" means is open to interpretation. One boggan presented with a poor single mother and her infant may do everything they can to get them what they need, another may babysit so mom can work. Another may steal the child and raise it themselves so mom can just take care of herself. Most are good natured, though, and seek to make the world a better place. They make great friends, companions, and lovers. While few think of boggans as desirable mates, those who do find a boggan lover can be assured of his or her undying love and devotion. Most of them blush or brush off words of praise or payment offers because true appreciation can't be expressed that way. Plus, as they have learned, not asking for payment leaves people feeling indebted which can be quite helpful for a kith that isn't particularly battle-ready. If wronged, though, a boggan can change from selfless to vengeful very quickly. They value the beauty of ordinary things and simplicity over excess. Because of this they often see other kithain as flighty and shallow but always seek the good in others and, if it isn't obvious, try to bring it out of them. The Escheat Seelie vs. Unseelie Beliefs Nature Appearance Boggans are short in stature with thick, downy hair and a tendency to be plump. They usually have small, bright eyes which makes their large noses seem larger yet. With fairly large, calloused hands and agile fingers with gnarly knuckles, they're adept and dexterous in their work. They tend to have thick eyebrows which grow wildly. Their skin is tan and darkens and wrinkles with age. They usually wear simple clothes, at least in comparison to most of the other kithain. Seemings * Childling - 'Childling boggans are mischievous and tend to run around and get under people's feet. The like to gather where work is being done though they may not always be attentive to helping. They often learn a trade at an early age but once their chores are done they can be eager to get into trouble. * '''Wilder -' Wilders can't help but seek out adventure. There's a world to see out there, after all. Despite their tendency to wander, though, once they find a motley to be part of they stick with it and very little can drive them away from their chosen friends/protectees. Of all the group they are the ones likely to worry about the quality of lodgings, the wholesomeness of food, and the quality of tobacco (or other things) smoked. * 'Grump -' Grump boggans usually settle into a permanent residence where they can keep busy; usually the place where they can take care of as many other fae as possible at the local freehold. Their first concern becomes the comfortableness of their chosen place. Birthrights * 'Craftwork -' A boggan never shies away from hard work and have a reputation for being swift and superior craftspersons. If unwatched they can accomplish any task involving simple physical labor in one-third of the normal time. Because of this birthright they can never botch a Crafts roll. * 'Social Dynamics -' Since they are usually intimately familiar with the workings of a household, boggans have an elevated sense of the relationships between people. Gossip gets around even in the largest of freeholds. Seelie pick up clues such as where the loves and friendships lie. Unseelie tend to see the conspiracies or rivalries. With a successful Perception + Empathy (or Subterfuge) roll, a boggan can puzzle out a group's social dynamics. The difficulty can be as simple as a 5 for a small traveling motley or 10 for a royal ball with all the intrigue. Frailty * 'Call of the Needy -' A boggan cannot tolerate the sight of another person in need. When faced with a person in legitimate need, he or she must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) to avoid helping in some way. Affinity * Actor Organization Warrens Guilds Secret Societies Gallery Changeling The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition_Página_088_Imagem_0003.png References # CtD. '''Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, pp. 88-89. # CtD. Changeling Players Guide, pp. 60-63. # CtD. Kithbook: Boggans. (This kith book is fan made, as the series was cancelled before it was created, and can be found on-line) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary